The Port Charles Witchraft Trials
by beeble
Summary: Port Charles holds it's own witch hunt, with interesting results for Jason and Carly.


The Port Charles Witchcraft Trials : Live Coverage

  
Jason snatched the steaming popcorn bag from the microwave before hurrying into the living room. He tossed the popcorn to Carly, then plopped down beside her on the plush couch. "I didn't miss anything, did I?" he asked breathily.

"No," Carly said. "It's just starting."

"Hello, this is Jenny Rodriguez from PC-7 News" said the TV reporter. "Thank you, George. We've got startling new coverage from the on-going Port Charles witchcraft trials. It seems that young Robin Scorpio has plead guilty to multiple charges of spell casting as well as insurance and mail fraud. She admits to have been involved with several well known Mafia figures and used these connections to propel herself in both business and personal matters. Here's Jay Kennedy with coverage from today's trials at the Port Charles County Courthouse."

"Well, Jenny, the events that took place in this room today were quite startling. Seated here behind me is the defendant, Robin Scorpio, and her uncle and his wife. As you can see, the small family is quite devastated by Miss Scorpio's confession earlier this afternoon. We're waiting now for the judge's ruling for sentencing. Right now this young woman's fate lies literally in the hands of our good judge, Luke Spencer. Let's take a look at the testimonies of some of our witnesses from this afternoon."

Carly gave Jason a tight smile, and squeezed his hand as the screen flashed to the tapes. 

"So, Caroline," Luke said, leaning back casually in his chair. "You claim that Miss Scorpio there not only stole away your son, but then cast a spell on him to believe that he was her child?" He smiled crookedly around his cigar. "That's quite the accusation."

"That's right," Carly said, casting a glare in Robin's direction. "That little witch wanted Michael for her own. Well, I'll be damned if I'll let that happen!"

"That's right!" Robin shrieked, jumping to her feet. "You **are** damned! I'll see to it that you are! You're a liar! A mean, horrible liar, and a bad mother too! You'll rot in hell you bitch! In hell!"

"Oh yeah?" Carly yelled, rising to the challenge. "Well I guess I'll see you there!"

"Yes, you will," Robin hissed. "I'll be there when you die, Carly. I'll be there to see they never let you out! Never! You'll roast in hell you greedy little whore!"

The courtroom was filled with gasps as the women advanced on each other. Carly, seething with anger, stepped forward menacingly, her eyes locked on Robin. "You tried to steal my baby," she said quietly. "And my man. You'll suffer for that!" she hollered, the lunged at an unsuspecting Robin.

Robin, caught off guard, was thrown back against the table, then slid limply to the ground. Carly took her advantage and grabbed Robin by the collar. She bent over the smaller woman's form and shook her firmly. Robin's head connected with the table edge, and a painfully loud crack filled the shocked silence of the room. Carly, refusing to let down, whipped Robin's head back and forth several times, until Robin feebly threw up a hand to stop her.

"Please stop," Robin croaked, forcing herself out of her slumped position. She squinted as the camera zoomed in on her face, and made a show of avoiding the thin beam of light that seeped into her vision. "Please," she begged, her voice a little stronger. "I'll confess. Anything. Just give me one last chance to see my baby!"

The room was in an uproar. People jumped to their feet, lobbing threats and insults at Robin's slumped figure. The defendant covered her face, vainly trying to hide herself from the penetrating glares aimed at her. Carly leaned down again, a smug smile plastered on her face, and helped Robin to her feet. Robin, with a great deal of help, at last made it to the witness's stand and sat, semi-conscious, in the chair for several moments before Luke was able to quiet the crowd.

"Miss Scorpio!" Luke thundered. 

"Yes?" Robin asked in a small voice.

"Are you a witch?" 

"Yes I am."

"And did you do all that stuff that people claimed you did?" Luke prodded.

"Yes I did," Robin admitted, then buried her face in her hands. 

"Well, there you have it, folks," Luke said, coming to his feet. "A confession. I'll be back in fifteen with the little witch's sentence."

"Wow," Jenny the reporter said, clearly astonished. "What a day! The PC County Courthouse hasn't seen this much action since Tony Jones was shot. Caroline Benson certainly knows how to stir up a crowd!"

"Absolutely, Jenny," George agreed. "She's got quite a gift. I'm afraid we won't have time for anymore coverage. The judge has reentered the courtroom. It seems he was quite a bit quicker than expected in his ruling."

"Well," Luke said, taking his seat. "Oh sit down," he insisted, waving his hand impatiently at the standing group before him. "Sorry I was so long. Had to finish my stogie. You know what they say about an unfinished cigar—" He cut off, waving his hand again. "Oh, well, that doesn't matter much now. On to Robin Scorpio's sentencing. I sentence her to immediate death. Hey, the detective here has got a handy little revolver right there in his pocket. Carly, why don't you grab it and finish her off? Save the executioner a lot of trouble." The room was filled with whoops and shouts for joy as Robin, along with the sobbing Felicia and Mac, was dragged forcefully from the room.

The room fell into silence for a short moment, then the sharp crack of a gun reverberated throughout the room. "This court is adjourned," Luke announced.

Carly inched closer to Jason, stuffing popcorn into her mouth before grinning up happily. Jason returned the smile, then reached for the remote. "One more time?" he asked.

Carly nodded her eager agreement. "I'm so glad we recorded this," she said, and snuggled in closer.


End file.
